


Aftermath

by Badfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfanfic/pseuds/Badfanfic
Summary: Set after the Battle for Winterfell with the Nights King army and all the major characters live. Jon and Daenerys make a decision on their future. Season 8 rewrite.





	1. Chapter 1

 

   A great silence had descended over the battlefield as Daenerys climbed off of Drogons back. The air was thick with the smell of decay and ash. The survivors of the battle were panting heavily, their eyes looking around madly for enemy hordes that never came. Dothraki, Free Folk, Unsullied and Northmen all on the battlefield, standing beside each other, as foreigners became comrades in battle. Drogon was the first to act giving a great roar that shook the ground beneath them. His call was followed by his brother Rhaegal whose softer roar could be heard from the sky above.

  The sound had shaken the people from there stupor; first, the Dothraki whose famous scream rose through the air, then the Free Folk and the North men joined in. These were not screams of pain or sorrow this was joyous coarse of voices happy to be alive.  Around her comrades of all different races put up their weapons and hugged each other. Laughter could be heard across the field, and while it was a bit hysterical it was alive, just like those around her. 

   The Battle for Winterfell had been won. The Night army was decimated and while the night king was still alive his army had returned to the dead. She made her way across the battlefield being stopped by her people with congratulations, but it surprised her when the Free Folk and Northmen joined in too. Touching her arms, smiling at her, cheering as they made a path for her to the main gate. It was the warmest welcome she had received since coming to the cold north and it only took winning a battle with certain death to get it.  

   As she made her way through the crowd she looked around at the people surrounding her. Grey Worm, Dothraki Blood Riders, Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, Jorah and so many others were alive, survivors of the long night. The path cleared to the end of the gate where a man she didn't even realize she was looking for stood. He was like the rest of them, covered in gore, sweat, and soot. His hair had come loose during the battle and curled around his neck and brow. He was hugging the Tarly man along with another dark cloaked figure she had not met.  His family was all there smiling holding each other. Sansa was crying tears of joy as she held her younger siblings.

   Then Jon saw her, and it was like the world stopped and held its breath. 

   The cheering died down as  Daenerys continued her track up to him and Jon made his way down to her. They stopped in front of each other, only a few inches apart. Their breath mingled in the air of the early morning. Their people looking at them now with great interest, as the Dragon Queen and Wolf King stared at each other as if they weren't standing in a battlefield of rotting corpses, as if the world wasn't ending, looking like it didn't matter even if it did. 

   Jon finds his voice first and says “Your Grace...Dany,” before her finger comes to his mouth silencing him. 

   She stares at all of him for a moment, taking him in. Every small cut, dent in his armor, and stain was annualized and cataloged and while she did this she knew he did the same to her. Her eyes come back up to his face and she can see his questions in them. His emotions were so easily read to her as were his thoughts. ‘What now? What do we do? What about the Night King? Cersei? The Iron Throne? Who I am?’. All these questions danced across his face and eyes, leaving Daenerys to pick which one to answer first.

  Thankfully the queen could answer all of these questions with five words. “I don't give a fuck,” she says loudly for all to hear. The Iron Throne, Cersei, the Night King, Jon's birthright, his connection to her, she didn't care because all that mattered, all that ever really mattered was that they were alive and she loves him.  She pulls him down into a kiss in front of everyone and he kisses her back hard. Tongues, teeth, and lips melded together. Fire boils in their blood and not even the cold winter morning could freeze their skin. They are lost to each other even as the crowd around them begins to cheer. They pull apart in search of breath and once that was accomplished Jon grabs her around the waist pulling her in for another heated kiss. 

  A roar from Drogon causes them to break apart as he noticed that he and Rheagal have moved closer to the crowd. The crowd breaks apart from the dragons some moving far away to give them space as they waddle up to their mother. The concern on Jon's face causes Dany to laugh as she walks over to her children. She hugs both their snouts before motioning for Jon to do the same. Rhaegal accepts his hug immediately, but Drogon intensely stares at Jon, giving him a look that might have caused a lesser man to shit himself. However, Jon stands his ground and Drogon lowers his snout. Jon first touches the great black dragons nose with his hand but Drogon leans in, touching his nose to Jon's chest. Jon puts both arms around the dragon and hugs him as he did Rhaegal. Drogon pulls away and makes a noise that is reminiscent of a child's laugh before both dragons take off to just behind the keep. 

   “Well Lord Snow, it looks like the children accept you,” Jorah says walking over to the couple with Tormund once the dragons were gone. “Drogon is especially jealous over his mother, this is the highest of compliments.”

   “Did that Gods damn lizards just laugh?” Tormund asked. 

    Jon smiles at his friend, “Aye, I think they did.”  

         “I do not envy you, Jon Snow,” he says patting Jon on the back, “your woman comes with the scariest fucking kids I've ever seen.”   He walks away from Jon grabbing the nearest Dothraki and handling him a horn of wine. 

      “Your woman?” Dany asks.

      “Do you have any better offers?”  Jon says shrugging while looking at Daenerys.

    She stares at Jon for a moment before turning to Jorah.  “Is this how people in the North propose?” 

    “No, but it might be how he does.” The old bear replies smiling at the pair. 

    “Was that a proposal Jon Snow?” She asks him now. The early morning sun is rising just off in the distance behind them casting a glow around her. Her words from earlier echo back to him and he didn't care about the iron throne, his true identity, the fact they were aunt and nephew. If he could just have her he would take it. 

       “Yes,” he breathes. 

The smile that lights her face is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Later songs would be written of this moment when the Wolf King asked the Dragon Queen to marry him on the frozen battleground. The songs would never do the story or the beauty of the moment justice. Before she could reply, however, the moment was interrupted by the voice of her hand. 

       “YOUR GRACE!” Tyrion yells, running over to them as fast as his legs could manage. “I have the final mortality count,” he pants. 

        “Well, that was fast how many did we lose?” Daenerys says to her him, eyes still on Jon. 

       “30.”

        “30 hundred?” Jon questions surprised at how small the number was but looking around he could tell most of the army was intact. 

        “No my lord, just 30. Less even since Dothraki count the horses in their total.” Tyrion replies, smiling wildly at the group. “Nine Northman, five Unsullied, Seven Free Folk, Four Dothraki, and Five damn horses.” 

       A sound comes from the northern king, that echos across Winterfell. The Free Folk and Northman look strangely at their King and even his siblings looked shocked. Their brooding king was laughing. To Daenerys, it was a hysterical but beautiful sound. 

       Ghost runs toward his master, surely thinking something is wrong with him. Jon petted the great beast reassuringly while still laughing. Ghost looked at his master over to Daenerys, forgetting Jons silliness Ghost walks over to Dany, setting down in front of her. Jon stops laughing long enough to make the introduction “Daenerys this is Ghost my Direwolf.” 

Ghost holds up his paw and the Queen takes it unafraid, “How do you do sir Ghost.”   

Ghost Barks at her in reply. Jon told her stories of the dire wolf but she was still surprised by its size. Compared to her children however, he was like a rather fluffy dog. Having made her acquaintance Ghost returns to Jon side. 

“Tyrion,” Dany says looking intently at her hand, “I need you to prepare something for me.” 

“What would that be your grace?” he says taking a swig from his wine flask that he kept in his robe.

“A Wedding,” she smiles over to Jon finally giving him her answer.  Jon takes her hand in his and starts walking to the Main gate.

“A wedding?,” Tyrion questions, running behind his queen and future king. “Under what god? The Old Gods? The Seven? The Great Stallion? The Lord of Light?” He asks. 

“All of them,”  Jon answers. Their people came from all across the world, speaking different tounges and worshiped different gods. He wanted them and every god to know that Daenerys was his and he was hers. 

Daenerys smiled up at her betrothed, “All of them,” she repeated.  

They made their way past his stunned family and friends walking toward the keep. Behind him he heard Sam yell, “But Jon she’s your-”

“Its what we do Sam,” he says cutting his friend off. Smiling he looks back at his shocked friend and shrugs before continuing into the castle with his queen. 

“Well looks like he’s finally accepting his birth rite,” Bran says beside Sam. “You can't be mad at him for that.”

“I don't suppose I can,” Sam laughs.  

  
  


***************************************************************************************************

Hope you all enjoyed. 

Since GOT is heavily inspired by history I decided to use the Battle of Agincourt as inspiration. 


	2. Unconventional Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had only planned a one-shot but season 8 has been such garbage I think we all need a little fluff.

 

Night had returned to Winterfell again, the bodies had been burned, the castle and people cleaned from the grime of the battle the night before. In a tower room, Daenerys and Jorah waited. 

“Are you sure about this my Queen,” her old bear asked.

“You're not getting cold feet on me.” Daenerys teased. She took her hands and smoothed out her gown that Messendai had prepared, a refurbished one from her time in Meereen. 

“Its the north, I have cold everything,” he laughed, causing his queen to smile. “Do you really want me to give you away? I've done so many things to hurt you.”

“And you've done so much more to make up for it. Jorah your the only one who can.” A knock comes from the door, telling them it was time. “I won't beg,” she says walking up to the older man. 

“You won't have to,” he replies holding out his arm for his Queen. She looked happy, he thought, as she looped her arm through his.  A part of him still wished he could have been the one waiting for her at the tree today but he knew Jon Snow was the better man and he accepted it as long as Jon could make the Queen happy.  “Are you ready then?”

“Ready,” she says taking a deep breath and smiling at him as they leave the tower, walking arm in arm toward the Godwood. 

 

“Jon are you sure about this,” Sansa whispered.  She felt blindsided by the day's events, winning the battle, the burnings, Jons prompt to proposal and wedding. However, she thought this day would go her brother marrying the Dragon did not even cross her mind. “We don’t know her she’s as foreign as her people, she-”

“Saved us,”Jon says cutting her off. “She fought for us, sacrificed for us, and bled for us. She didn’t have to. She could have stayed at Dragonstone and left us all to die. She could have been like Cersei and locked herself in the keep. But she came to fight for a group of people she didn’t even know.” Jon looked out at the people now, so many people packed tightly into the Godwood grove; Foreigners from Essos, Noble houses of the North, and Free folk of the farther north.  People with different colors and no common origin mixed into each other, no longer separated but one people. 

Jon waited for Daenerys in front of the Godwood as Northern Custom. Brann sits in his chair beside him along with Maester Wolkan, Beric Dondarrion and Kalic the Dothraki Elder.  On opposite sides stand the families of the bride and groom. Arya, Sansa, Sam, Ghost, and Theon stand on Jons side, while Missendai, Tyrion, Varys, and Grey Worm stand on Daenerys.   The wedding would be unconventional and not as long as Southern Ceremony dictates but it would be perfect all the same.

Jon turned back to Sansa whose face had gone void of emotions, “She’ll make a good Queen. You’ll see.” 

With a tight smile, she whispers, “You’ll make a good King,” before going to stand by Arya’s side again. 

Jon did not have time to ponder her words as a hush grows over the crowd. He sees Daenerys coming through the gates with Jorah by her side.  He could hear the crunch of snow as Queen and Knight made their way toward the great tree. Jon was convinced he would never see a more beautiful site as Daenerys, even if he lived to be 1,000 years old.   Her long hair fell around her shoulder as her elaborate braids snaked across her head and coiled in a neat bun. She was dressed in long-sleeved white gown, decorated with tiny crystals that made her glow in the light of the many torches.  She looked more like a Goddess than a Queen. 

She was almost to Jon when she came to a sudden stop. She looked around the grove as if searching for someone.  Jorah stared at her questioningly and for a moment Jon worries she was getting cold feet. A gust of wind goes over the crowd as the two great dragons hover over the grove.  Dany smiles up at her children and the dragons land on the battlements that surround the Godwood. With her two dragons in company the Queen continues her trek toward Jon.

From somewhere in the crowd Jon could just make out Tormund say, “Told you, scary fucking kids.”

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Bran says his voice strong and caring across the grove for all to hear.  

“Daenerys of House Targaryen,” Jorah replies, “Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. A woman grown true born and noble. She comes to ask the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?”

“Jon, of Houses Targaryen and Stark,” Jon says hearing a slight murmur go across the crowd at the house names, “King of the Seven Kingdoms.  Who gives her?”

“Jorah of House Mormont, her knight…. and friend.” The man smiles down at Dany one last time before unlinking their arms and stepping away, going to stand beside Varys and the Queens ‘family’.

“Queen  Daenerys, do you take this man,” Brann asks as all eyes turn to her. 

Walking over to Jon she places her hand in his, broadly smiling at the man to be her husband she replies, “I take this man.”

Brann looks over to Beric willing him to start the Light lords wedding vows.  Beric lays out an oil-soaked rope in front of the couple. “Will you share fire to warm each other when the night is dark and full of terrors?”

“We will,” Jon and Daenerys answered. Smoke starts to come off the rope. 

“Will you share fire to protect your home, family and each other in this world and the next.” 

“We will.”  The rope catches fire and suddenly a great wall of flames appear in front of them. 

Beric takes several steps back. “Step through the fire,” he calls as the flame wall becomes as large as the Godwood. 

Dany looks at Jon and she can see the slight fear in his eyes but it is quickly extinguished when she squeezes his hand. “Together,” she says. 

Taking a deep breath and tightening his grip around her hand, Jon and Dany take a leap of faith across the flames.  Making it across with both skin and clothing intact. The firewall glows brightly for a moment, and Jon was sure he could hear whispers coming from the flame. Then just as suddenly as it appeared the flame wall died down; the rope now an ash line behind them. 

“R'hllor approves of this union,”  Beric says although the look on his face seemed to indicate that what just happened was not a normal wedding custom. 

Beric goes to Brann’s side and Maester Wolkan takes his place holding a long ribbon in his hand.  Looking a Jon he says, “Cloak the bride and places her under your protection.” Jon removes his black fur and wraps it around Dany’s shoulders as Wolkan continues,  “We stand here in sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, One heart, One soul, now and forever. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one entity.” He wraps the ribbon around Jon and Daenerys hands, joining them as one. “Look upon one another and say the words.”

Growing up as a bastard Jon never thought he would marry or love anyone in fear of passing on the name Snow. Daenerys knew she would marry but worried that she could never love her groom.   Turning to face each other they can not help but smile at how far they had come to find one another. Together they recite the vows of the Seven, the ones his parents were married with. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers, she is mine. I am his, he is mine. From this day to my last.”

The Maester bows to them before stepping back and Kalic steps up to the couple. The elder Dothraki towers over the two at 6 ft in height. His long hair turned gray with time and had several braids in it.  Jon dreaded this part of the ceremony as he had heard rumors of Dothraki customs and hoped he wouldn't have to eat a horse heart to marry his queen. 

Kalic looked at Daenerys, “Tat yer clai mae,” he asks in his native tongue. 

“Do you claim him?” Jorah translates. 

“I do,” she replies, “Anha Tait.”

The elder looks over at Jon and smirks “Arrek tak mea.”

A wide smile appears on Daenerys face and Jon looks over to Jorah for a translation. The old bear looking greatly amused says, “Then take him.” Jon is confused for a moment before he is grabbed by Daenerys and pulled into a long kiss as around them their people cheered and the dragon's roar. 

  
  


********************************************************************************************************

This season has been a dumpster fire so I hope this will ease the pain going into the last episode. 


End file.
